Millimeter-wave cameras (also known as Terahertz cameras) are well known in the art. Typically, the millimeter wave cameras are used for full body scanning of people for security purposes and/or to prevent commercial losses, smuggling and the like. Such millimeter wave cameras may be deployed, for example, at airports, government buildings or commercial buildings. Specifically, such millimetre-wave cameras may be used for detecting objects concealed underneath a person's clothing by detecting electromagnetic radiation emitted from the objects.
Typically, such millimetre-wave cameras use complex technology and require special arrangements, such as cooling close to 4 Kelvin temperature. Further, a detector arrangement of such cameras is expensive to manufacture and require relatively large amount of space. In an example, for emitted electromagnetic waves of say wavelength λ=1 mm, dimensions of a detector has to be in a range of greater than or equal to 0.5 mm. Therefore, creating an image with decent resolution, such as a resolution of 640×480, would require an area of at least 320 mm×240 mm for the detector arrangement. One way to overcome such issues is to arrange the detectors linearly. However, the linear arrangement of the detectors results in an image having an sub-optimal sampling density in the middle portion of the field of view. Further, a scan pattern for image formation using the linear arrangement of the detectors is illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1B. Moreover, for such arrangement, rotation of an image (without rotating the entire camera) may result in loss of some potential information.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of conventional millimeter wave cameras.